


Admitting Love

by IreneWoods



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneWoods/pseuds/IreneWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is set to finally tell Grell his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfics so it isn't very fantastic XD leave me a comment so I know if its okay or what I sould do to make it better :) thanks!

William T. Spears looked in the mirror of his pristine office as he did ever so occasionally to make sure he looked as proper and professional as his job dictated him to be. Yet today was no normal day, today was the day to comfrount Grell Sutcliff about his true feelings the ones that had been eating him up inside more and more each and every day.  Sure he liked Grell in the beginning, he was positively gorgeous and his flamboyant personality was to die for, but he dicided to push down these feelings for hope of maintaining a work friendly relationship.  But little to his knowledge, his feelings grew and grew and now that he was draping himself all over that wreched demon he just couldn't take it anymore.  Pleased  with his appearance he picked up a bouquet  of a dozen bright red roses off his desk and smiled to himself. He loved him, he was sure of it. With a final look at his suroundings he left his office and walked to Ronald's desk.  The orange haired shiningami was deeply endmersed in paperwork. William cleared his throat and Ronald looked up.  
   "Ronald." he asked," Do you happen to know where Grell Sutcliff is stationed as of this moment? He is not in his office."   
Ronald smiled placing his elbows on his desk and asked,"Ya boss I know where he is but why do you want to know? I mean it's after hours, you don't bother talking to anyone at this time of day."   
    "I have somthing important to discuss with him." William coldly responded.  
   Ronald noticed the roses in his hand and raised his eyebrow with a smirk.   
       "You bought him roses! How adorable."   
William's eyes narrowed anger surging through his veins.  
         "My intentions are none if your concern Ronald."  
          "Oh and how red they are! Grell will adore them!"  
          "Awnser me Ronald."   
           "Hmmm I don't know all of this paperwork is clouding my brain...perhaps if someone offered to finish it for me," he smirked,"I would consider telling you"   
 The two shiningami's stared at eachother.   
            "You are trying my patience Ronald." William said through clenched teeth.  
            "Fine fine," Ronald said," you can't blame me for trying though. He's at the Phantomhive Manor..."  
A hurt look crossed William's face.  
         "Damn. Why can't he leave that demon alone?" William said under his breath. He ran his hand through his raven hair.  
         "Boss?" Ronald  asked with concern.  
           "I have to go." William said as he turned his heel and ran out of the building.    
   
When he arrived at the Phantomhive Manor he heard Grell's feminine shrill choice from the garden.   
        "Bassy!" William heard him shout," its going to rain! Will you protect me?"   
Will turned the corner and saw Sebastian holding Grell. He dropped the roses. Suddenly thunder boomed and rain poured down upon them. Grell looked up and noticed William.   
       " Will! What are you doing here?!" Grell exclaimed shocked at his sudden appearance.   
        Sebastian smiled to himself knowing exactly why William was here.  
        "Pardon me Grell I must get back to the young master." Sebastian said elegantly.  Grell released him.  
        "Byyye Bassy! " Grell shouted before returning his glance to William.  
        "What are you doing here?!" he shouted over the loudly pounding rain.  
William snapped out of his trance.   
          "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DEMON?!" William shouted, anger blazing in his eyes.  
   Grell looked shocked. He then became angry.  
          "WHY WOULD YOU CARE?!" Grell shouted," IT'S MY LIFE! BUT INSTEAD OF BEING WITH BASSY IM OUT HERE IN THE RAIN, MY HAIR IS SO WET AND MY MAKEUPS RUNNING. GIVE ME A GOOD REASON WHY YOUR HERE."   
William then felt all the anger and love and jealousy and just exploded.  
       "DON'T YOU SEE GRELL?! DONT YOU SEE WHY IM SO ANGRY WHEN YOUR WITH..WITH... THAT?! WHY IM ALWAYS WITH YOU?! HOW YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT EVER MAKES ME SHOW ANY EMOTION?!," his gaze softened then as he crossed the distance between the two of them," Don't you see that I love you Grell Sutcliff? That I always have, and that no matter how much I may deny it, that I always will?"    
William took Grell's face in his hands and kissed him softly.  Grell's eyes widened before closing and falling onto the kiss.   
      "I love you too." Grell said when they pulled away from each other," I always will." the two shiningami's embraced eachother in the rain. 

      The next day, the two grim reapers walked into the office with hands joined. When William dropped off Grell at his office with a kiss he walked up to Ronald's desk.  
         "I see it went well." Ronald smiled.   
          "Oh hush." William rolled his eyes,  
       "Looks like the office poll is off." Ronald chuckled.  
        "Office poll?"   
        "Yes we bet on how long it would take you two to get up the nerve and admit your feelings to eachother, Undertaker won though."   
 William opened his mouth planing to yell when suddenly he just laughed.    
 Before walking away to his office. There was work that had to be done if he was gonna get his to his dinner date on time, with the true love of his life, Grell Sutcliff. 

           


End file.
